1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns floor covering panels, in particular hard laminate panels.
2. Related Art
It is known that such laminate panels can be made of different layers. Usually, the panels are formed of boards based on wood products, such as chipboard or fibreboard, in particular MDF or HDF (medium density fiberboard and high density fiberboard), upon which one or several layers, including a panel decorative layer, are provided at least on the top side. The panel decorative layer may be a printed paper layer, but in certain embodiments it may just as well be a layer of wood, in particular veneer. Such panels can also be made of other materials, for example merely synthetic material, or of a base plate having a wood base, such as chipboard, MDF or HDF and the like, upon which is provided, instead of a printed paper layer or veneer, another material such as cork, thin strips of wood and the like.
It is also known to couple these panels on their edges as they are laid, either by means of a conventional tongue and groove joint, whereby they are possibly glued together, either by means of a glueless coupling which provides for a mutual interlocking of the panels both in the horizontal and vertical direction, for example as described in international patent Publication No. WO 97/47834.